


(i'll change this one day)  beep boop cantaloop

by buckytrashandkylotrash



Category: S - Fandom
Genre: "matty" the radar technician, 'oh my snoke' is used a lot, (he doesn't want kylo to know he has a weakness... the reAdEr!!), F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sexual Jokes, boring office work, doom bucket, force sensitive reader, hux is overprotective, idk how to tag, might add smut one day, reader doesn't have a uniform but is cute, reader has a friend crush on phasma, reader has no filter, reader says (thinks?) 'kinky' is this even a tag, uses L/N and Y/N
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckytrashandkylotrash/pseuds/buckytrashandkylotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work as Huxs assistant, and befriend radar technicians. You're in love with a cat, but a guy in a bucket continues to make you curious. (I can't write summaries but i will try to fix it one day? lmao)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. doom bucket

**Author's Note:**

> hello i plan to make this like a series-y thing. idk. ill try to add tags as i go i guess? eep

General Hux kept you on a tight leash. Not literally, though. That would be oddly kinky. He asked(ordered nicely) that you stay in his office most of the time, and only seek him out when necessary. Aka, today when he said that this report was top priority to the First Order. You simply nodded and went to get the data.

Soon, you heard the printer running. You clasped your hands in excitement, jumping up from Hux's desk. The papers were done! You picked them up and stapled them a tad messily, then grabbed your radio. Pressing the button you said, "Where's Hux?", and released it. A few seconds later, someone answers, "The main controls." You mutter a thanks and get on your way.

You dressed rather casually for an 'assistant'. You usually wore a black or red shirt with jeans, and black combat boots. Of course, that occasionally differed, but you liked the basic look. You also adored the fact you often matched with Captain Phasma! You had been her assistant before Hux, and she was amazing, but she didn't need an assistant. She didn't have paperwork or anything of the sort.

Speak of the devil, you smacked right into her, not paying attention. You flush, "Sorry, Captain!!" She nods her head and continues on. You finally reach the main control room, after speed walking through the long halls on Starkiller base. You spot a dark masked figure near Hux, who you presume is Kylo Ren. You've never seen him, a result of Hux's overprotectiveness. You're intimidated slightly, but you continue with the goal in mind. Hand him the papers.

You stroll up and tap his shoulder, as he's facing the other way. "General? I have the report on Takodana you wanted." He twists around, and nods stiffly. "Thanks, L/N." Hmm. He usually calls you by your first name.. You just nod, a little confused. You try to ignore the feeling someone's watching you, and you hand him the papers. His fingers brush yours and he seems to scowl. You shrink away, "Um.. see you later, Hux. Commander." You nod politely at the Knight of Ren, whose mask still gives you the creeps, and reminds you of a bucket. Then, you turn and scurry away, afraid of displeasing Hux more.

The next day, you find out that Hux has no work for you today! You still get up and head to breakfast though, as your body clock freaking sucks. You shuffle into the little break room, which you hate. It had a poster of Ren and said "Cry-lo Ren". Like, did the person who made that have a death wish? He did have.. 'tantrums' of sorts, but who wouldn't, in his position. Shaking away those thoughts, you grabbed some food, and sat down next to... you eyed his nametag, Matt, apparently. He seemed oddly familiar.. You ignored it and smiled kindly, "Hi! Are you new here? I'm Y/N." He nods stiffly and replies, "I'm Matt. I'm a radar technician." You laugh a bit at the cute awkward introduction. Maybe a new friend will help get your mind away from how oddly Hux treated you the other day... He had blonde hair, and lots of moles, and actually really sad eyes.  
"So what do you think about Kylo Ren?" Matt, who you have just renamed 'Matty', asks. You hum and say, "Well, he's certainly powerful. I admire him a lot, but what's with the mask? Is he horribly scarred? Does he have a baby face? Oh my snoke, what if he's hot?!" You almost gasp at your revelation. You nod frantically, "Yes, yes! Kylo Ren must be astonishingly hot! That's why he has a mask, so people don't die of his hotness." Matt seems frozen at your ranting. Then he smirks, "Of course he is. I heard he's even got an eight pack. Kylo Ren is shredded." You grin, "Yes, Matty! I have to see him without his bucket! His hotness will change us all." Matts face twitches. "'Matty'? 'Bucket'?!" You pat his hand, which was across the table. "Sorry, do you not like nicknames? And, tell me that helmet doesn't sorta look bucket-y." He exhales. "No nicknames. His helmet is awesome." You nod, thinking this Kylo fanboy is weirdly endearing....


	2. what the snoking snoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader finally sees huxs cat... under one condition....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter sorry guys!! i didnt know what to do for this ugh.

You spend most of the day with Matt, but sooner then you'd have liked, Hux found you. You were chatting with some stormtroopers about Kylo Ren. Matt brought him up... again. You sigh as one of the said "Kylo Ren is a punk bitch!". Luckily, out of the corner of your eye, you see Hux. You mumble a goodbye, and rush to the stoic ginger. You don't notice the pair of eyes following you, as Hux sets his hands behind his back.  
He seems more tense then usual, so you salute jokingly and say, "How may I serve you, General?" Hux rolls his eyes and says, "Follow me." Then, he snaps around and marches away. You quickly jog after him, not hearing the sound of someone getting crushed into a vending machine...

"Huuuuxx," You whine, "Where are we going?" Hux sighs as he slows to walk next to you. "We're seeing Supreme Leader Snoke." Your blood runs cold at the name. Yes, you joked around saying 'oh my snoke', but actually meeting him? You had no idea what to expect! You pause, Hux pats your shoulder, staring straight ahead and says, "It'll be fine, Y/N. He said he just wants to meet you. It'll be fine." This does not reassure you, especially since Hux sounds like he's convincing himself, not you. Then, he mutters, "....You can visit Millicent later, okay?" Smiling, you think of your favorite cat. Yet, you continue to pad along the many hallways, discretely wondering if Snoke has a doom bucket too....  
Hux suddenly stops, and you stop yourself before you run into him. He types in a series of buttons and the door whooshes open. He walks in and gestures for you to follow. You sludge after the ginger, hoping this won't be the last time you see him.  
You walk into a blank room, which isn't what you expected. You dunno what you expected, but it wasn't this stupid black room. Before you can continue to scold the decorating, a giant frickin' face appears on the wall. You squeal and blush at the noise. You figure this is Snoke, and luckily he didn't hear your sqeak, or he's ignoring it. He's quite pale, dare you say- wrinkly-, and he has what you can only describe as scars. His voice booms across the tiny room, "Is this the one?" You look at Hux, expecting him to nod, which he does. He then bows and addresses him, "Supreme Leader Snoke, this is Y/N L/N." You try to smile politely, but it comes out more like a grimace.  
He nods and says, "You are force-sensitive. You will be training under Ren." Your brain takes a second to process this. You look at Hux for guidance, yet he looks as shocked as you feel. "W-what??" You almost screech. No way in Snoke are you force sensitive! Hux opens his mouth to say something, but Snokes hologram closes, and you're left in silence.

You look at Hux, gaping. He shakes his head and mutters, "Well, let's go see Millicent." You close your mouth and nod, you missed Millie, and you could think about all this crap later..

Hux opens the door to his room and the little ginger cat sprints towards you. You squat down and pick Millicent up, and she purrs. Hux closes the door and gestures for you to sit on the couch, which you both do. You pett Millie absentmindedly, and say, "So, do I go see Commander Ren? Will I still be your assistant? That was very vague." You cuddle up to your favorite cat, and wait for a response. A minute or so later, Hux just says, "We'll ask Ren."


End file.
